escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of This World
Out of this World is the seventh episode of Season 3 and the thirty-first episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description Caspian's been snatched away by an UFO! It's time to explore what is out of this world and save him! As the guests come across secrets that has been hidden by the government for so long, they soon discover that what lives beyond Earth is merely not rocket science. It's time to embark on a mission to continue fighting for their lives! However at the end, the ones who fall will be remembered to infinity and beyond. Episode Summary As the guests witnessed Caspian getting abducted by aliens, they then decided that they needed to go rescue him from the aliens. Consulting the map, they then discovered a field and an observatory on it, mentioning how farmers believed that aliens had came to Salem due to the crop circles there. Valeria then leads the group once again to the fields, where they would then discover a lonely farmhouse. They then find the various newspapers on the disappearances, crop circles and news related to the aliens. They then decide to create a crop circle themselves in order to lure the aliens to them and rescue Caspian from their clutches. They then take a photo of a crop circle from the newspaper and retrieve tools from the farmhouse, creating and working to form the crop circle at Alexander and Luke's guidance. Soon after the crop circle is created, the night goes quiet and the guests retreat into the farmhouse, soon discovering a strange box as they hide from the aliens surrounding the barn. They then soon find two statues of aliens, soon discovering that whoever holds the statue would be watched and followed by the menaces. They then discover that the statues would lead them to two separate places where they could find two of the broken constellation map that the aliens need to find their way home. The aliens would go after the one with the statue and if they are caught, a vote would be placed in the pile. Valeria and Savannah then step up to be the leaders and the beholders of the statues before they divide into two groups and head off. Savannah, Celine, Luke, Vladimir and Gaston then hurry to the old laboratory with aliens chasing them as they soon find a series of puzzles and a hive of sleeping aliens above them. As they work to put the puzzles together, the aliens break in and Savannah throws the statue to Vlad, making him a target. Vladimir then throws it to Luke, and the aliens attack him but Savannah manages to save him as she takes the statue back before it firmly becomes stuck in her grip. Luke, Gaston and Vlad then finish off the pieces and find a piece of the constellation map. They then flee back to the farmhouse before the statue then dissolves in their possession. Meanwhile, Valeria, Marinette, Jordan, Alexander and Akmal are assigned to the old observatory, where they flee from the aliens. Valeria then tells them to find the map piece as she runs off around the observatory to avoid attacks from the chasing aliens. Meanwhile the other four are tasked with replacing various lens in the many telescopes around the observatory as a sleeping hive of aliens rest above them. Akmal then helps Valeria as the guests hurry to finish placing the lens back in their proper spaces. They then collect the second piece of the constellation map and save Valeria from being killed as the statue dissolves in her hands. Reunited together again, the guests are given a chance to collect a benefit to the game by taking a statue to a nearby pedestal and collecting its prize. The guests then argue over who should go to collect the prize before Vladimir tells them to stop bickering before he goes to collect the prize, barely surviving the various challenges he faced in the hive tunnels. He gets a golden coin, however he also received a note that required the guests to vote, not two but four, into the final death challenge. The guests then vote before Marinette and Valeria then finally decide to get married on the spot, having the others as witnesses of the ceremony. The engaged duo then exchange a couple vows before Celine officiates the duo as a married couple as she reflects back on her fallen lover. Soon after, Luke then proposes to Savannah and she hugs Luke, accepting the proposal. Soon after, Akmal then shuffles and draws the four who would be put into the challenge, revealing Jordan, Gaston, Alexander and Valeria as the four challengers. The guests then say goodbye, a teary Marinette reluctantly letting her wife go. The four challengers then headed to the aliens' habitat, seeing Caspian suspended above a pool of goo with thorny vines. They then work to search the pool of goo in order to restore the pieces of the astronomical zodiac and retrieve the final constellation piece. Valeria is the first to succeed putting in the 13 pieces of the zodiac, soon followed by Alexander, before their two puzzles then reveal the final constellation map piece. Then the aliens surround the pit of slime, Jordan then hugging Gaston to protect him from the aliens, before they attacked, devouring and killing the Savant and his fashionista friend. After the double death, the surviving duo then soon pieced together the three pieces of the constellation map as they then sorrowfully watched and mourned the fallen duo. Valeria and Akmal then hurry to rescue Caspian from the thorns as Alexander hollowly passed the complete map to the Alien Queen. Alexander then leaves to grieve and think over the events at the lake before Celine then finds him, comforting him. Celine then comforts the sobbing daredevil as the markswoman hugs her friend before Alexander finally calms down and they plant an apple seed for the fallen. Meanwhile, Akmal is very insistent on getting Caspian treated from the multiple injuries he sustained from the thorns, even going to literally slap some sense into him. Valeria and Akmal then return with Caspian and the sorrowful news as the guests revel over the shocking deaths. Akmal, Savannah and Marinette then tend to Caspian's wounds as Luke leaves to be on his own for a bit, Savannah soon coming to comfort her fiancé. Luke then leaves a note for Jordan as he returns, Celine and Alexander returning as well. The remaining guests then vow to put an end to the nightmares that plagued Salem before Akmal has a vision that forces him to flee away. The guests then reunite and head back to the safehouse. After Akmal had ran away, he returns to the safehouse to retrieve the first six artifacts they collected, only to see Theodosia in the liquor-drenched safehouse. Theodosia then tries to play with Akmal's emotions and his "unwanted presence" in the group. Akmal and Theodosia then trade bitter remarks before the others arrived, Akmal insisting that they take the artifacts and run. Marinette then threatens to shoot the witch, however Theodosia threatens the life of Mari's wife. Soon after, Akmal fights Theodosia and the guests are forced to flee as Theodosia then ignites the safehouse aflame and disappears amongst the flames. The guests then talk over going to the observatory as a secondary safehouse, eventually agreeing as they headed to the observatory with their seven artifacts in haul as the storm got worse and worse... Characters *Jordan Carpenter *Celine Harper *Akmal Prasetyo *Caspian Hunt *Valeria Pierre *Marinette Bourgeois *Alexander "Firehawk" Boucher *Vladimir Volkov *Luke Nocells *Savannah Ashworth *Gaston Silk *The Aliens *The Alien Queen Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 3